She's Got A Boy Friend Now
by Verano1-BeautyInTheBreakDown
Summary: Rin/Sesshomaru. Things are finally going right with Sesshomaru. what happens when Sesshomaru leaves one to many times and Rin finds comfort in Kohaku? What will Sesshomaru do to get her back? might be a twoshot song fic. rating to be safe. review please!
1. Mistake After Mistake

Disclaimer. I unfortunately do not own Rin, Sesshomaru or the amazing song She's got a boy friend now by Boyslikegirls. 

This was just a random idea I had one day while I was listening to the song. : ) hope you like it. 

**We were seventeen and invincible  
Had the world figured out  
And the girl on my shoulder  
Told me everything's gonna be all right  
And everything was gonna be all right**

Yeah, maybe we were in high school  
But you never see the ending  
When you're young and not pretending  
Singing everything's gonna be all right  
And everything was gonna be all right

Buried her deep inside, stars stuck in my eyes

_Sesshomaru's point of view:_

Rin came back to live with him 2 years before and was now 17. Sesshomaru knew that Rin loved him unconditionally, but didn't want to face the feelings he was having himself. He was walking through Inuyasha's forest with Rin, taking her to that half breed brother of his' house. He hadn't told her where he was taking her, since he knew how much it hurt her when he left. He didn't like that he was trying to keep her happy, but that was the least of his worries since apparently he'd failed. For the past hour she'd been getting slower and slower. He knew it wasn't because she was tired; they did that walk almost every weekend, which meant that she was purposely walking slower. The stench of his 'Brother' was getting stronger and stronger, which meant they were close, and Rin obviously knew where they were now. Suddenly she looked up; avoiding his eyes, and ran in the opposite direction of him, to her left. He chased after her, but didn't try to catch her, knowing she had just caught onto what he was doing. She stopped at the edge of a clearing and slowed her pace again. Sesshomaru slowed down in response and walked a few feet behind her. He knew where she was going, and there for didn't ask her any questions. When she reached her destination, she stopped and looked at the well. He watched as her shoulders sagged, before she slid to her knees and looked down the well. He couldn't help but feel nervous, because that was a deep well and if she fell, she would definitely hurt herself. He took a step towards her and looked up at the sky. He felt her eyes on him before she spoke, but still didn't look at her.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Why have you brought me here again?"

"Because I will be gone again."

"Why can't I just stay at your castle my lord?"

'_Because I do not want you to be lonely in my absence.' _"Do you not like my brother's mate and her family?"

"Of course lord Sesshomaru! I just wish I could stay with you! Why can't I come with you like I used to?" she stood to face him, not nearly as intimidating as she wished to be, when she only reached his shoulders.

He could see the hurt in her eyes that she was trying to cover with anger when he finally turned to face her completely. "Rin. It is too dangerous for you."

He could see that her anger had only grown with his words and tensed. He'd promised her when she first moved into his castle that he wouldn't hurt her, or leave her anymore. Apparently he'd broken that promise more than once. She tensed as well before sighed in frustration. "You know I can take care of myself! I've done it all of my life! Why do you care anyways? It's not like I ever get to see you anymore! Your always gone, Sesshomaru!"

He looked at the girl who had always followed him without a single question, who had stayed loyal to him, who had never gone against his wishes, and now she was questioning him. He looked her up and down, and it suddenly hit him, that Rin, the same young girl he'd just been thinking about, was no longer a young girl, but now a young woman. He ignored the fact that she had addressed him without his title, knowing that she would only disobey him if she was very hurt. He felt a sharp pain in his chest as he realized that he himself had caused her pain. He took a step towards her and brought his hand to her chin, making her look at him. He could smell her confusion when she finally looked at him with watery eyes. "Rin, what is the real reason that you're upset?"

A tear fell from her eye and rolled down her check before Sesshomaru wiped it away. He could smell her confusion become fear as they both prepared themselves for what she was about to say. "I miss you when you're gone…" she whispered so low he would have missed it had he not been listening.

He felt the pain in his chest get stronger as he took another step towards her. He moved his hand from her chin to her shoulder. He was confused at his actions, but for some reason couldn't stop himself. His grip tightened before he pulled her closer. He could smell her fear and confusion, as well as some happiness, before he froze. '_What am I doing?'_ She touched his chest to keep from hitting his armor, and at her touch his mind went blank, as he leaned towards her even more, before kissing her. He could smell her confusion, shock and happiness, as she kissed him back. He pulled away and said the last thing he wanted to say at the moment. "Rin… we still need to leave…" he didn't really didn't want to leave her, but knew he had to build his empire.

Her grip tightened on him as he tried to walk away. "Why? Why can't I come?"

"Rin. I will come back. I just need to sort out something between the northern and western lands."

She nodded and let him drag her to Kagome's hut, even though he could smell her severe disappointment in him.

**Now she's got a boyfriend and I've got a rock band  
'Cause nothing really ever goes the way it's planned  
Yeah, she's in Ohio and I'm on some back road  
Driving to the city and then who knows?**

'Cause that's all she wrote  
I wish that I could turn this car around  
but she's got a boyfriend now

_Rin's point of view:_

It had been 6 months into her stay with Kagome and Inuyasha, and her loneliness at being left alone had yet to die down. Every day she went without seeing her lord, she got more and more depressed. She couldn't believe that he'd been gone for 6 months without so much as coming to see her. How dare he leave her that way? Sango and Miroku had been gone for a month as well, so her loneliness had only intensified. On one of her late night walks through Inuyasha's forest, she heard a noise in the woods and froze. She knew enough about Demons to know not to provoke them, so she stood still and slowly inched her way towards a tree for cover. Suddenly there was a figure in front of her. She looked at it up then down before she stepped out from behind the tree. The person had yet to notice she was there and she smiled. "KOHAKU!" she screamed making him jump before he looked at her and smiled. She had missed Kohaku since the last time she saw him was right after Naraku had been defeated.

"RIN!" he ran up and hugged her, just as happy to see her as she was to see him. "I thought you were back with Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?"

"He… left… so I'm staying with Kagome and Inuyasha…"

"Oh… I'm sorry… how long are you staying here?"

"I don't know… I've been here for 6 months though…"

"Oh… well care to escort me to my sisters hut?"

"I'm sorry Kohaku… her and Miroku left a few weeks ago… I'm sure they'll be back soon. Why don't you stay with me?"

"Ok. Let's go." He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the village.

They spent every free moment they had together, each one using the other to numb their pain. It had been a few weeks and Miroku and Sango had already gotten back, making everyone question why Kohaku was still around. He never stayed more than a few days. It became increasingly obvious that his reason was Rin. Her and Kohaku had become closer with every day, and soon liked each other as more than friends. Sesshomaru had been gone for almost a year, and even though he would always be first in her heart, she didn't want to have to wait for him any longer. She knew Kohaku would never leave her, and at the moment that was all she wanted. Stability. She easily gave into her want for Kohaku, and tried with a lot of effort to forget about Sesshomaru.

_Sesshomaru's point of view:_

He had been gone for way to long. All he wanted to do was return to Rin and pick up where they left off. He knew it wasn't right for him to want a human, but who was going to tell him otherwise? He didn't mean to be gone for a full year, but who could've predicted that the northern tribe would declare war? Not him that was for sure. His intentions had been to finish up with the meeting quickly to resume peace in the western lands, and then return for Rin. It was supposed to take one month maximum. Not a year. He could only imagine how much pain Rin would be in when he returned. The memory of the day he left her flashed into his mind. Her hurt face was flashing in front of his eyes and he sped up to reach the village before 5. He smelt her and ran towards her scent. When he reached the field he noticed that she was lying alone in front of the well that brought Kagome to her own time. He was slightly disappointed in the fact that she was alone and unguarded. Wasn't that why he'd left her with his half brother? For her protection? He noticed that she smelt strongly of Kohaku, and also that she seemed much happier. He was about to turn and leave when she looked up and caught his eye. She jumped up and smiled. He had wanted to see that smile for a year and never thought she looked better then when she was smiling. He walked closer to her and she ran at him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I missed you! Why were you gone for so long?" she screamed holding him tightly. He laughed at her before she seemed to realize what she had done and straightened herself out before she bowed to him. "Sorry lord Sesshomaru."

"It's not a problem."

Suddenly she looked up at him with the saddest eyes he'd ever seen "that's not why…"

"What is the matter, Rin?"

She took a step away from him and he smelt her fear, unhappiness, and pain. "It's… Kohaku…" she whispered so low that even with his demon senses he almost missed it. He just lifted an eyebrow to show his confusion. She took a deep breath before closing his eyes. "I… am… with Kohaku now…"

As if on cue, Kohaku ran into the field and straight to Rin, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Rin! Thank god you're ok. I didn't know where you went!" he leaned in and quickly kissed her forehead before turning towards Sesshomaru, looking as if he's just noticed him, and blushed. Sesshomaru's mind went blank, as his eyes opened wide with shock at what he'd just seen.

What do you think? Should I continue? Review to let me know. Cause I still have another like 2 verses to write for the song. Let me know if you want me to post it. Sorry for the cliffy. : 0 : ( I'm sorry. Please don't hate me! 


	2. Getting Her Back

**Disclaimer. I do not own Rin, Sesshomaru, Kohaku, or any other characters. Unfortunately I don't own the song She's got a boyfriend now by Boyslikegirls. *sigh***

**Last time: ****As if on cue, Kohaku ran into the field and straight to Rin, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Rin! Thank god you're ok. I didn't know where you went!" he leaned in and quickly kissed her forehead before turning towards Sesshomaru, looking as if he's just noticed him, and blushed. Sesshomaru's mind went blank, as his eyes opened wide with shock at what he'd just seen.**

Chapter two: Getting her back.

Kohaku smiled at Sesshomaru before he bowed, still blushing. "Lord Sesshomaru. It is nice to see you again. I hear that you have been gone for quite a while."

It was obvious that Rin had yet to tell Kohaku what had happened between them before he left. '_Maybe it's for the best? She probably should be with a human male… it's better for her… at least I can trust Kohaku…' _he nodded his acknowledgment before turning to Rin. He nodded to her as well before turning to leave the two humans alone. He could smell Rin's disappointment and hurt, but kept walking. '_It's for the best.' _He kept repeating as he noticed that she didn't follow him. He quickly exited the central lands, wanting to be in his territory before night fall.

Rin's point of view:

She noticed that his guard went up when Kohaku entered the field, as if that made it final for him. She couldn't believe that he would just walk away from her like that, not even trying to get her back. '_If it hurt him that bad, he should've came sooner. It's his fault!_' Even though she thought that, she couldn't help but not believe it. She knew she'd hurt him, maybe even worse than he'd hurt her, which was a lot. She leaned into Kohaku, needing him more than ever. Later she and Kohaku made the decision to move to the eastern lands.

**Then I took a trip out to LA  
For the girl with a smile that could take your breath away  
I'm thinking everything's gonna be all right  
And everything was gonna be all right**

Maybe I thought I could sweep in  
And sweep her off her feet and go right back to Boston  
Thinking everything's gonna be all right  
And everything was gonna be all right

The streets keep holding on but now she's so far gone

Sesshomaru's point of view:

His empire had been built, and he hadn't seen Rin in a year, since the day she all but broke his heart, not that he would ever tell anyone that. He had everything he ever wanted and worked so hard to get, but he couldn't help the pain he felt in his heart whenever he thought about Rin. He didn't like that the human woman could torture him like that, even when she was gone. All he wanted to do was see her smile again. Was that too much to ask for? He'd heard from his half breed brother's mate that Rin had moved deep into the eastern lands, which hurt him to no end, knowing that that was as far as she could get from the western lands. He needed to see her one more time. That was all he wanted. He would give up everything he had worked so hard to build, if he could just hear her laugh, smell her calming scent, or see her smile. He stood up abruptly from his chair in his study. He noticed that with every passing day without Rin, he spent more and more time locked away in his study. He walked to his window and noticed that it looked like there was about to be a storm. That didn't matter though, he'd made up his mind, he was going to see Rin, today. It would be a long journey, but he knew if he pushed himself, he could do it. Later that evening he arrived at his half brothers hut. He was met by Kagome at the front door. He hated asking for something, but he was not going to waste his time looking for her, when he could see her sooner. After he received directions to where Rin was currently staying, he set off again. Once he was far enough into the eastern lands, he easily picked up her scent. He watched as Kohaku and Rin stood in front of their new hut. He couldn't help but wonder if they were married or not. At that thought, he instantly became jealous, and cursed the human girl that made him fall apart at the mention of her name. He watched as she quickly kissed Kohaku on the cheek before turning and walking into the forest below him. She hadn't noticed him yet, and was about to leave when he noticed that the happy look she had when she was with Kohaku disappeared and she fell to the ground in tears. He didn't think twice before he jumped out of the tree he was in and landed beside her. He watched as she jumped before she looked up at him. Shock clear on her face.

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

He noticed that once again she did not use his title. "Rin. What's wrong?" He came to see her smile, so why was she crying?

"Nothing… I was just remembering my family… my mother… father… my brother…" She looked down sadly.

He was hoping that she had regretted her choice about Kohaku and not him, but he knew Rin well enough to know she didn't go back on her commitments. "I'm sorry to hear that… I guess I should get going… goodbye Rin…" He didn't like the way it felt to have to say goodbye to her. It felt so final, but he knew that he shouldn't come back. She would probably be happier that way.

He smelt her extreme discomfort, pain, and disappointment in him, again. "If you must…" He couldn't help but smell the salt water that had started to fall harder down her face.

It was hard for him to know that he had hurt her again, but knew it would help her later on. He nodded even though she wasn't looking at him, before he turned and left to go back home. He didn't know what he was expecting going to see her, but it was defiantly not that.

Rin's point of view: 

She'd just walked into the forest again. She did it often and loved that Kohaku always let her go on her own. She was thinking Sesshomaru again, and couldn't take it anymore. She fell to the ground, and cried into her knees, when suddenly something was beside her. She jumped and looked up at the very person she was thinking about. There was something different about him. He looked concerned about her, and hurt. She was positive she was imagining him, until he spoke. She would never be creative enough to make up something so beautiful and flawless. When he asked what she was thinking about, she obviously lied, not wanting him to know it was really him that made her break down like that. Obviously she hadn't convinced him, since he just left after that. Why did he always come to see her then leave after saying two words? Was it to tease her? It didn't matter. She still wanted to see him, even though it hurt. Why was he giving up so easily? Didn't she mean more to him than that? It was obvious that she did, why else would he still come to see her? Why else didn't he kill her when she didn't use his title? She wanted to think about it, but at the same time, didn't want to feel that pain yet. She tried to clean her face before she turned back to her house to see Kohaku. It was ridiculous. She'd been with Kohaku for a long time, yet they were still only dating. They never went any farther than just a quick kiss on the lips, or holding hands. She needed help with everything that was going on. It was too much.

**Now she's got a boyfriend and I've got a rock band  
'Cause nothing really ever goes the way it's planned  
Yeah, she's on the West Coast and I'm on some back road  
Driving to the city and then who knows?**

'Cause that's all she wrote  
I wish that I could turn this car around  
But she's got a boyfriend now

Take me back to you somehow  
And everything that I know now  
It's so hard, I tore us apart

Take me back to feeling  
Like the world would just keep dealing  
Me the right cards, now you're just so far

Sesshomaru's point of view: 

He knew that it was a mistake leaving her there. He knew that he'd only hurt her more. He loved her. There he admitted it. He loved her, yet he kept hurting her. Why didn't he just tell her? He knew the answer. He didn't want her to reject him. Yet somehow he knew that wouldn't happen. Every time he left, he hurt her more. That was how all that started anyways wasn't it? He left her one too many times and she was done waiting for him. Why didn't he realize sooner that she was everything he needed? That he shouldn't have taken her for granted. He should've known she couldn't wait for him forever. Time passed differently for her; she needed something stable that would actually mean something to her. It hurt, but because he was in love with her, he knew what was best for her, and unfortunately it wasn't him. He couldn't help but remember something that happened in the woods with her. She had lied to him when she said she was thinking about her family. Why would she lie to him? Was she still hurting over him? He needed to find out. If he still had a chance with her, he needed to know.

**And I'm twenty three and invincible  
Got the world figured out  
And the bird on my shoulders  
Told me everything's gonna be all right  
When is everything gonna be all right?**

Now she's got a boyfriend and I've got a rock band  
'Cause nothing really ever goes the way it's planned  
Yeah, she's in Ohio and I'm on some back road  
Driving to the city and then who knows?

'Cause that's all she wrote  
I wish that I could turn this car around  
'Cause there she goes  
I wish that I could press rewind somehow

'Cause she's got a boyfriend now  
She's got a boyfriend now  
Yeah, she's got a boyfriend now

Take your, take your breath away  
Take your, take your breath away  
She's got a boyfriend now

Sesshomaru's point of view: 

He never did go back to see if she was alright. Every time he tried, he chickened out. He wanted to, but he didn't want to hurt her anymore, especially if he left again. He knew he hurt her when he came to see her, but hurt her more when he left. If there was anything that he regretted, it was never telling her how he felt and letting her slip through his fingers. He'd focused everything he had on his castle and his lands, and soon everything was running as perfectly as it could. His servants noticed his changes, but were too scared to confront him on it. They knew better than to question him. He thought of everything he had done wrong since he brought her back to his castle with him, and one answer kept coming back. He left her, repeatedly. What was it she had told him the day he'd kissed her? That he was always gone… maybe she was hinting that she didn't want to wait anymore… he didn't like the feeling that he couldn't control his own life. It was too chaotic. That was that. It didn't matter anymore. He didn't care how much it hurt; it had to be better than this. He got up from his desk and left before he could change his mind. He transformed into his bigger form and flew through the air as fast as he could. He reached her village in record time before dropped from the sky landing in front of her door. It was the middle of the night, but soon enough Kohaku came out of the hut.

"Lord Sesshomaru! What are you doing here?"

He just nodded as he heard Rin stumble to the door. "Sesshomaru…. What are you doing here?" she repeated Kohaku's previous question.

"Rin. I need to talk to you."

She gasped and nodded as she walked up to him. "What do you wish to talk about?"

"I'm… sorry… for leaving so much…"

She started to cry and he felt bad all over again. This was a stupid idea. She opened her mouth to say something. Anything. But nothing came out and instead she threw her arms around his waist and cried on his shoulder, not really caring that the spikes on his armor where poking her. He looked at her, before moving her so that she wasn't pressed against the spikes he wore. She cried harder when he didn't move away from her and instead wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. "Rin. What is the matter?"

"I- I Miss-ssed – yo- you." She choked out and held onto him tighter.

He knew then that he couldn't leave her again. "I won't leave anymore. I promise. I promise to never leave you alone again. I'd give up everything for you to come back to my side… please Rin. Come back with me?"

She looked up at him and nodded before she tensed and turned around. When he looked at what she was looking at, he noticed that Kohaku was standing at the entrance to their hut, smiling. That was weird. He just stole his girl, and he's smiling?

Kohaku walked forward, still smiling and touched Rin's shoulder. He seemed genuinely happy."Rin. I knew you were in love with him, and always would be. That's why I never made I move for you. I also knew he loved you. I was just waiting until he realized it. I didn't think it would take him this long though…" He smiled warmly at her before he gave her a hug and walked back into the hut. "I'll see you later. Bye Rin!" He smiled a final time for her before he disappeared, happy to make both of his friends happy.

Sesshomaru smiled down at her before he lifted her into his arms and brought her back to his castle. He looked down at the smiling girl and smiled. "Let's go home." He liked the way that sounded. When he brought her home, he kept his promise and didn't leave without letting her come with him. They mated soon after he brought her back to their castle, and soon enough she became the lady of the west. Finally he felt like he had everything. It wasn't even that his empire was running better than ever, it was Rin. His Rin. Rin was always smiling and soon enough gave him an heir. Rin herself couldn't help but know that everything was going to be perfect after that. She knew that the few years they spent away from each other only made their love stronger.

**Sorry for the really sappy ending. I don't really like this story. Maybe I'll redo it one day. But for now, I'm gonna work on Wishing For The Easy Road. Sorry if I disappointed with this one… tell me how to fix it and I will : )**


End file.
